Healing
by GwendyB
Summary: The seven finally talk to each other and start to heal, but a person or memory keeps them from healing completley. Percabeth-centric. Post war one-shot.


**Okay so this is my first story, and my first time writing. Its probably really bad though so beware. Criticism is greatly accepted. Right so on with the story, sorry.**

 **-Gwen**

The seven were sitting on the beach. There was a gap that would fit one small Latino boy, whose shroud had been burned almost six months ago now. This was actually the first time they had all been together since the ceremony. For a whole month none of them ever came out of their cabins, mourning the deaths of many friends. Annabeth spent that time in Percy's cabin, the rule having been ignored for the moment after hearing about their time in Tartarus. Piper was seen walking into Jason's cabin at night, but nobody ever mentioned it. Frank and Hazel didn't go back to camp Jupiter, but they weren't here. They went awol for a while, all of them did. But they were here now healing, and that's what mattered most.

"Percy, Grover and I would always decipher the prophecies after a quest. Helped us to make sure every part of it was over." Annabeth brought up to fill the silence, and maybe talking about the quest would help them heal.

"Oh, yeah." Percy smiled at the simpler times. "I guess it's been a while since the three of us had a quest alone. Since what, we were thirteen?"

"Yep, the year you turned into a guinea pig." Annabeth laughed softly.

"You were a guinea pig?" Piper joked. "I thought Frank was the only descendant of Poseidon who could shape shift."

"Only for a little while, Circe tricked me into it." Percy defended himself.

"It okay, you were a cute guinea pig, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth came to his defense and kissed his cheek.

"Oh so that's what you guys were doing in Percy's cabin." Jason winked. "Is there more to this story?"

"Its complicated, there was Reyna and her sister, and some pirates," Percy reminisced, glancing at a flushed Hazel. "Another time."

"Well," Frank changed the subject. "You guys wanna pick apart this prophecy?"

"Obviously, we are the seven half-bloods." Hazel glanced at the open space beside Piper again, and noticed Jason squeeze Piper's shoulder as both of them teared up.

"To storm or fire the world must fall." Jason said in a robotic tone, his eyes glazed over at the space.

"The world is Gaea," Percy supplied, gripping the Blonde's hand for dear life, trying not to relive the time he had done it before, but the memories seized his mind anyway. Annabeth squeezed his hand, feeling his sudden stiffness. She felt the faint pain in her ankle that had never actually healed properly.

"And he bravely sacrificed himself to fire to kill that bitch." Piper said venomously as she let a tear slip from her eye, she glanced at her younger audience. "Excuse my language."

"It's perfectly acceptable, considering." Hazel said defiantly.

There was a pause, a moment of silence for them to get collected. Tears were wiped away from the couple closest to the dead hero. Hazel momentarily buried her face in Frank, while Annabeth and Percy calmed themselves from the silent panic. They were sitting as close as possible now, squeezing each other tightly. Sea green eyes staring into stormy gray, searching for comfort.

"An oath to keep with a final breath." Frank broke the silence when he thought everyone was ready. "Does anyone have any idea on that one?"

"I think all of us had our scares with that one." Annabeth looked at each individual, fighting flashes of Percy staring down at her from the edge. If she didn't think about how it started, she couldn't think about the rest. She was getting better at it, but Percy still had some work to do.

"Yeah." Piper said sadly. "Foes bear arms to the doors of death, though? Was that just talking about Greeks and Romans uniting?"

"No." A hoarse voice agreed.

The son of Poseidon's eyes shut tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. A sob was heard from his chest where the daughter of Athena's face was buried. The dam had broke and the memories flood in. Memories of Bob and Damasen filled their minds. The taste of drakon soup and jerky, the taste of fire, the smell of acidic air, and the feel of despair and a living thing under their feet filled their senses. It was almost as if they were back there, and it was enough to take them over the edge.

The others looked on them helplessly. Comfort wasn't accepted by them at times like this. It was something they alone had gone through, and would go through for the rest of their lives. They would get better, but some scars never heal.

When they were done they sat in silence, enjoying the company and comfort of others. Percy's head sat in Annabeth's lap, her hand running through his hair. Piper and Jason cuddled together and Hazel snored softly on Franks lap. They were all getting better slowly, but they would never be the same.


End file.
